Layla's Song
by ladolcevita15
Summary: Layla tells the story of her and Will. Songfic to Mary's Song by Taylor Swift.


A/N: Just a cute fic told from Layla's point of view. I don't own the song or any of the characters.

* * *

Layla's Song

_She said, I was 7 and you were 9_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky the pretty lights_

I was in first grade when Will Stronghold became my best friend. I had met him before, because he lived in my neighborhood. Since the first time I saw him, I had a little crush on him. I loved the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight, almost as if there were little specks of glitter in them.

It wasn't until the lima bean incident in school that we actually became friends. He was frustrated because my lima bean was growing extremely fast and his wouldn't grow at all. I couldn't resist those twinkling eyes any longer, so I told him about my powers.

_Our daddy's used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_Our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my, my, my_

_Take me back to the house with the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

At the time, neither one of us knew that our parents had always predicted we would end up together. Our dads would just make jokes about it, but it was our moms who knew it would happen. They just had an instinct.

We used to play around in his backyard while our parents chatted. The Strongholds had this humongous tree which neither of us could climb all the way up. One day, Will almost got to the top, but he fell and sprained his ankle. He was in so much pain that he even cried. But he made me swear not to tell anyone that he did, or he'd beat me up because he was bigger than me. Being a kid, I told all of my friends, but he never did beat me up.

_Take me back to when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh my, my, my_

I remember we'd be too scared to turn the corner at the end of the street. We thought there were monsters on the other side. Our whole world revolved around the block that we lived on.

At that time, my older sister had just gotten her first boyfriend. Sometimes I would see him kiss her goodnight, and I always wondered what it would be like. How it would feel to have a boy kiss me goodnight. So one day I dared Will to kiss me, so I could know how it felt. I didn't think he would actually do it, so when he leaned in, I ran for my life.

_I was 16 when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But you eyes still shined_

_Like pretty lights_

_Our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_Our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my, my, my_

It wasn't until high school that Will finally realized I was a fairly attractive girl. The first time he kissed me, I swear fireworks went off for the rest of the night. We were young and in love. And our parents knew it too. Our dads couldn't believe we actually ended up together. Our moms, on the other hand, were just glad that Will had finally opened his eyes and seen me.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_2 a.m. riding in your truck_

_And all I need is you next to me_

We had the most amazing times together. I used to sneak out late at night and go visit him on his roof. Holding hands, we would take long drives around town early in the morning. It didn't matter where we went, as long as we were with each other.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_Slamming doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside until morning light_

_Oh my, my, my_

Fighting wasn't an activity we did very often, so I still remember the very first fight we ever had. Will was angry at me because he thought that one of my close guy friends liked me. Technically, he was right, but he should've known that nothing would have ever happened between us. I was mad because I thought he didn't trust me and was just being a jealous idiot. I slammed the front door so hard when I went in that it almost fell off its hinges. The next morning when I woke up, I found Will sleeping on my front porch.

_A few years have come and gone around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_You looked at me_

_Got down on one knee_

We were still together a few years later. While eating dinner at the Paper Lantern one night, Will suddenly stopped eating and started staring at me. It had been years since we had first started dating, but I still flushed when he looked at me like that. That was the night he asked me to marry him. And of course I said yes.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do, I did too_

Our wedding wasn't exactly small. We knew everyone in town, so there were many people there. I will never forget the day when we said our "I do's". The entire town watched as we became man and wife. And of course our moms cried as we did.

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_

_All this time, you and I_

_I'll be 87 and you'll be 89_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my, my, my_

After our honeymoon, we went back to the house where we had first met. It was still exactly the same. We had so many memories there that we decided to buy it and raise our children there. It was on the front porch of that house that I rocked my first child to sleep.

So many years later, and Will and I are still inseparable. I still blush every time I see his eyes sparkle in the moonlight. I know we are going to grow old together, and I am still going to love seeing his gorgeous twinkling eyes.


End file.
